


Reminiscing

by moregano



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moregano/pseuds/moregano
Summary: Lisa has flashbacks. Yukina is always there to comfort her.





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> guys the new card set has me cRYING my eyes out god i love these two so much

It was a warm summer Friday, and Lisa was already tired from walking around Haneoka all day. Even so, she still planned on following her end-of-week routine, which consisted of sitting on the trolley bench with Yukina for a couple hours. Thinking about this was what kept Lisa going throughout the week; the thought of just seeing her face made her heart flutter. 

Lisa was on her phone when suddenly she saw a flash of lavender hair. Her face lit up almost immediately.

"Yukina! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I had to finish up some work for my last period."

"Ahh, okay!"

They proceeded to talk about all the things they usually talk about, their band practice, Future World Fes, and school. Sometimes the conversation would lead to something deeper than said topics, such as their futures or goals for themselves. Suddenly, Yukina grabbed Lisa's hand.

"Y-Yukina?! What's this for?!"

"Your hands, they're really soft. I don't understand why you don't like them."

Yukina said this with the softest and calmest smile on her face, and it practically made Lisa have an internal crisis. All she could do was sport a huge smile on her face as Yukina continued to caress her hand. Yukina knew that Lisa was self-conscious of her hands. 

Because she played bass, she had several hangnails and calluses, and she just felt as if her hands weren't fit to be seen. Yukina was the only one that knew this, but she put in all of her effort to at least try to make Lisa feel more comfortable with them.

As they finished out their conversation and said their goodbyes, Lisa turned away and started to walk home, but she wasn't smiling. She felt an ache in her heart and tightness in her lungs as her legs drifted her further and further away from the one person she loved most.

It seemed as if it took hours for her to get home. All she had on her mind when she stepped through the door of her comfort zone was that she wanted to just go to her room. Luckily her parents were in their room, so she did just that.

Lisa hugged her pillow and began to cry. She has been having flashbacks all day and didn't know what to do about it until now. The thoughts of her childhood were taking over her mind right now. All she could think about was her and Yukina in elementary school, playing on the playground, talking about music stuff, and having fun. She remembered when they were playing instruments in the sandbox. Lisa had a tambourine, and Yukina had a microphone, as she wanted to sing like her father. She wished she could go back to those times, when there was no stress, no tears except from a scraped knee, and no unrequited love.

She remembered something about Yukina telling her that she can always text her if she was feeling down or needed help. Since they lived next to each other, it wasn't a problem for Yukina to travel over to Lisa's place.

[Yukina💞]  
Lisa: Yukina, can you come over for a bit? I'm feeling a bit down.

Yukina: Of course.

And that was that. What did Lisa do to deserve such a kind-hearted, loving person in her life?

And suddenly, a knock. Lisa tried to dry up her tears as much as possible. She knew it was Yukina, and she didn't want her to see herself in such a messy state.

"Hey Lisa- wait, have you been... crying?"

Oh no. She realized.

All Lisa could do was turn away as the tears began falling once more. A few seconds passed, as she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, alright? You want to go in your room and talk about it?" Yukina was so delicate with Lisa, and she appreciated it more than anything else.  
As they sat down on Lisa's bed, Lisa practically burst into tears, now sobbing instead of quietly crying.  
Yukina, being ever so kind, hugged her.

Wait.

Yukina... hugged her.

She's never felt this surprised in her life. As she cried, her face turned the reddest it's ever been.

Yukina continued to hold Lisa as she let her feelings out in intense emotion, whilst rubbing her back and talking to her in a soft voice.

As Lisa was calming down, Yukina looked her straight in the eye.

"Please, tell me what's bothering you. I hate seeing you like this." Lisa saw Yukina's pained expression with her own eyes, and that made her say everything that was on her mind.

"I've been having flashbacks and memories about us in our childhood days and they used to make me so happy when they first started. But now, it's every day, and they seem to get worse and worse, along with my emotions. As I'm having these, I came to the realization that I'm in love with you.

Oh no. 

She just... blurted it out. Without thinking.

Lisa proceeded to bury her face in her pillow, her cheeks as red as can be. After not hearing a response for a few seconds, she looked up ever so slowly, only to see Yukina, red as a tomato in the face, sitting there, with her mouth half open.

"Uh, Yukina? You okay?"

Yukina blinked twice, and then practically collapsed onto Lisa, her arms wrapped around her, her face on her shoulder.

At this point Lisa couldn't comprehend her thoughts.

"Eh?! EEEEHHH? Y-Y-YUKINA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm glad you said it first." 

"Huh?"

Did Yukina just confess back? 

"Because I love you too Lisa. Why do you think I wrote Hidamari Rhondonite about you? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You are so talented at the bass. I didn't just invite you to the band for that. I invited you also because I wanted to keep you next to me. You've been there for me from the beginning, and I want to do the same. So, Lisa?"

Lisa, with a tear-stained face, looked up at Yukina's gaze. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

This made Lisa cry even more. She couldn't contain herself one bit. 

"Yes, yes, yes!!! Yes I will!!!"

Yukina smiled, and slowly pulled her now-girlfriend into a soft but passionate kiss. They caressed each other's cheeks, as they felt the need to validate their relationship. 

"Hey Yukina, will you mind if I, well, ask you to stay the night?"

"Not at all."

Yukina texted her parents that she was staying over at Lisa's, and since they live so close together as well as go to the same school, they didn't mind. 

Yukina loved playing with Lisa's hair, and did so as they laid in Lisa's bed, feeling happier than ever. Lisa fell asleep almost immediately, most likely due to the stress of earlier that day as well as Yukina's fingers running through her hair. Yukina slowly looked over to see if she really was sleeping, and sure enough, she was.

"Goodnight, Lisa. I love you."

She kissed her girlfriend goodnight, and drifted off to sleep, feeling safe and protected next to her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is literally my first fanfic and of course its ykls so i hope i did ok YEET


End file.
